Andrew Motors
We are a new car company making great cars for you to drive! Established September 7th, 2015. Our sister company is Vapid Motor Company, founded and owned by ROWANWalker32. Our cars DO NOT work well with the new PGSPhysicsSolver. Our vehicles use the chassis made by Portago. Our Official Set: http://www.roblox.com/My/Sets.aspx?id=1508648 2015 For the 2015 model year, we have released 6 models. Andrew Treeman, a mid-size sedan/coupe/wagon. Andrew Basket, a compact sedan/coupe/hatchback Andrew Vanile SC/SP, a full-size van. Andrew Mini, a subcompact car. Andrew 3, a compact three-wheeler. Andrew Public Bus, a public bus. Unreleased Models (models that I have built but have not released because it was bad) Andrew PT - a small pickup truck Andrew Box Truck (with Vanile chassis) - a box truck with a Vanile cab. Andrew Truck - A semi 2016 For the 2016 model year, we have released 6 new models, redesigned 5 models, and discontinued 1 model. New Models Andrew Ian (soon to be released) - a full-size pickup truck. Andrew Breadcar (soon to be released) - A minivan Andrew Alley - A microcar Andrew Kei series (4 in total) - Kei cars Andrew Minibus - a minibus with a Vanile cab. School bus variant available. Andrew El Cheapo - very cheap car that may not be street-legal Redesigned Models Andrew Treeman - a mid-size sedan/coupe/wagon Andrew Basket - a compact sedan/coupe/hatchback Andrew Mini - a subcompact car Andrew Box Truck - a box truck with a Vanile cab. Andrew Vanile SC/SP - A full-sized van Discontinued Models Andrew 3 2017 & 2020 New Models TBA Andrew Astral Chain Andrew Prolect Andrew Hana Andrew Mini Andrew Jesko Andrew Apollo Andrew Cellsta Chrac Prolect Chrac Cellsta Andrew Mini The Andrew Mini is our first vehicle that we made. The Andrew Mini is a subcompact car that is made city driving. Specs (2015) Class: Subcompact Body Styles: 3-door Hatchback Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: 10.2 Studs Length: 14.4 Studs Width: 9.4 Studs Height: 7.8 Studs Specs (2016) Class: Subcompact Body Styles: 3-door Hatchback Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: 8.8 Studs Length: 13.8 Studs Width: 9.4 Studs Height: 7.8 Studs Specs (2020) Class Subcompact Body Styles 4-door Hatchback Layout Front Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase 8.8 Studs Length 14.9 Studs Width 6.9 Studs Height 9.9 Studs Andrew Treeman Specs (2015) Class: Mid-size Body Styles: 4-door sedan, 2 door coupe, 5 door wagon Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: 17 Studs Length: 28.6 Studs Width: 11 Studs Height: 8.6 Studs Specs (2016) Class: Mid-size Body Styles: 4-door sedan, 2 door coupe, 5 door wagon Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: 15.2 Studs Length: 25.8 Studs Width: 11.6 Studs Height: 8.2 Studs Andrew Basket Specs (2015) Class: Body Styles: Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: X Studs Length: X Studs Width: X Studs Height: X Studs Specs (2016) Class: Body Styles: Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: X Studs Length: X Studs Width: X Studs Height: X Studs Andrew Vanile Specs (2015) Class: Body Styles: Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: X Studs Length: X Studs Width: X Studs Height: X Studs Specs (2016 short-wheelbase) Class: Body Styles: Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: X Studs Length: X Studs Width: X Studs Height: X Studs Specs (2016 long-wheelbase) Class: Body Styles: Layout: Front-Engine Front Wheel Drive Wheelbase: X Studs Length: X Studs Width: X Studs Height: X Studs